


Nunca nos quiso

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Amelia, Teddy, Cristina, Beth y Emma reciben una noticia que sacude su vida.LEER NOTA ANTES DE LEER.Importante: Muy probablemente este fic nunca sea terminado. Sinceramente quería cambiar muchas cosas, pero ciertamente Greys Anatomy y yo hemos roto, no me gusta como trata a los personajes y como los desarrollan. Dejaré este fic aquí por si a alguien le interesa y por si alguna vez decido volver a escribir, cosa que dudo. A partir de ahora aparecerá como terminado.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd past, Owen Hunt/Beth Whitman past, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang past, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt past, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick
Kudos: 6





	1. Owen Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA. En este fic muere Owen Hunt, aclaro esto aunque vayáis a leerlo por la simpleza de que Owen es un personaje con el que bastante gente simpatiza, yo una vez lo intente pero ahora estamos en la temporada dieciséis y que sigamos con la historia del estrés postraumático para que Owen cambie de mujeres a su gusto sin importar el daño me parece horrible no solo para los personajes femeninos sino para la serie. Si lees este fic te cuento que vas a encontrar a cinco mujeres acabando con personas de que de veras las respetan y las quieren. Y que además se darán cuenta que merecen ese amor y no el intento de amor tóxico que nos intenta vender con Owen. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.

En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt no hubiera roto su compromiso con Beth Whitman . En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt no hubiera casi ahogado a Cristina Yang, culpado a su estrés postraumático. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt no hubiera culpado a Cristina Yang de matar a sus hijos. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt hubiera muerto en vez de Dan y Teddy lloraría sobre su cuerpo. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt no le hubiera echado en cara a Teddy Altman que le amara y luego años después destruyera su mundo dejándola embarazada. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt no le diría a Amelia Shepperd que no sabía amar. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt oiría a Amelia Sheperd hablar de su hijo muerto y no lo usaría de arma arrojadiza. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt elige a Emma Marling y tiene su familia ideal y no la deja. En un mundo ideal Owen Hunt sería un buen hombre.

Pero esto no es un mundo ideal, aunque ahora mismo lo único que note Owen Hunt sea el coche militar sobre él, y la sangre llenando sus pulmones y haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar. Rezando para que esto no sea su final y que solo sea una pesadilla, reza porque su compromiso con Beth siga intacto cuando despierte, reza porque Teddy aparezca otra vez en un helicóptero, reza para envolver los dedos en el pelo rizado de Cristina, reza para comer el pastel de Emma y reza para volver a los brazos de Amelia.

Pero esto es el mundo real, y lo más real de este mundo es la muerte.


	2. Teddy Altman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo le afectará la muerte de Owen a Teddy?

La noticia llegó como un misil. Estaba en mitad de urgencias. Evelyn Hunt la llamo, entre sollozos le cuenta que algo pasó ayer. Un coche salió volando y alguien quedó atrapado. Que Megan y Riggs han gritado, han dicho barbaridades y luego Nathan se ha ido. Que Megan no come y que Nate sigue sin volver, y su nieto, Farouk, solo llora. Y ella está perdida entre tanta información, hace tres meses que Owen se fue, cinco desde que acabaron su relación y no ha hablado con ningún Hunt desde entonces, solo con Nate. Evelyn la trae de vuelta con una noticia que nunca olvidara.

Owen ha muerto- Segundos después vuelve a sollozar y contarle que es la primera en saberlo y que el funeral será en dos días. Que lo enterraran junto a su padre. Que ella llamara a Amelia y a Cristina. Que Beth estará allí probablemente. Y luego se despide pero Teddy casi no ha oído nada tras el "Owen ha muerto" por lo que el móvil se desliza por su mano hasta caer al suelo en un ruido sordo atrayendo miradas curiosas que pasan a prepadas cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Cormac Hayes, el chico nuevo de pediatría ladra un par de ordenes haciendo que la gente a su alrededor vuelva a lo suyo. Cuando al fin se acerca a ella, la acompaña hasta una sala de descanso y la hace sentar en uno de los incómodos sillones.

Altman- Chasquea los dedos delante de sus ojos haciéndola parpadear un par de veces, dejando salir un par de lágrimas- Necesito que me digas que está pasando -La rubia conoce ese tono, le esta hablando calmado y sereno pero de forma suave como si fuera una niña. Ella intenta abrir la boca, pero no sale más que un sollozo y más lágrimas de sus ojos. Entre sollozos termina diciendo algo que para nada es la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de Hunt, pero para ese entonces Hayes ya la abraza e intenta calmarla.

Están así casi media hora antes de que Atticus Lincoln entre por la puerta, el pelo despeinado y el corazón a mil por hora.

¿Es cierto, entonces? -Es una pregunta que no necesita respuesta. Amelia Sheperd ha sufrido una subida de tensión ante la noticia, Miranda Bailey junto a Meredith Grey y Maggie Pierce se encarga de tranquilizarla en una sala muy parecida a esta. Link se acerca a Teddy y acaricia su rodilla. -Puedo llevarte a casa- Tom tiene una operación de más de siete horas por delante, Amelia esta con sus hermanas y Teddy sola, por eso le manda Miranda. Pero Teddy niega aun abrazada a Hayes.

Yo la llevaré, Atticus -Es raro e incómodo, Hayes y el apenas se han visto o han hablado pero parece que el y Teddy si.- Puedo cuidar de Leo y Allison, además de ella.-Tiene hijos sabe como cuidar de niños-

El secreto está en que ella y Hayes han tomado alguna copa juntos, ambos necesitaban un amigo, porque no ser ese colega al que le cuenta lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

Y ahora ella está en su sofá, en su casa con Tom, porque si ahora su relación es lenta y no se acuestan pero comparte vida porque ya saben que lo hacen bien, mientras Hayes alimenta a sus hijos. Ninguno ha hablado, ella solo dejan que las lágrimas salga y la tristeza la inunde, pero una parte de ella nota el alivio y eso la hace sentir más culpable.

A eso de las ocho Hayes acuesta a los niños, Leo a su propio cuarto que usa dos semanas de cada mes, las otras dos vive con Amelia y Link en casa de Meredith. Y Allison en la cuna junto a la cama de Tom y Teddy. Ahora Hayes se sienta en el hueco libre del sofá donde ella está tumbada. Ambos en silencio. Hasta que Teddy lo rompe.

Gracias Hayes -Sale torpe- Deberías irte a casa, esperare a Tom.

No. -Es la única respuesta que le da en un principio, luego sigue hablando- Vas a ducharte, porque apestas.

La rubia se incorpora una poco, cansada. -No tienes derecho.

Si lo tengo. -Le dice- Al igual que tu tienes derecho a sentir alivio, Teddy.

Ella está sentada para cuando a terminado de hablar, mirándole, odiando lo bien que la lee para llevar menos de un año siendo amigos- No, no lo está. No esta bien sentir alivio de que el padre de mi hija esté muerto. -Ella niega notando la culpabilidad-

Pero si está bien sentir alivio por la muerte de un hombre que solo se interesó por ti cuando tu te interesaste por alguien más. Por un hombre que sentías que no te quería. -Y la rubia no podía negarlo, porque ella misma le dijo aquello.- Date una ducha, relájate. Estaré aquí hasta que vuelva Tom.

Teddy asintió con desgana. Cuando al fin llega a la ducha, deja que el agua caiga desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, relajándose e intentado centrarse en sus buenos momentos con Owen, pero es como si subconsciente quisiera recordarle lo malo para prepararle para el entierro. Quiere llamar a Nate, pero todos necesitaban tiempo.

Tras secarse, termino por elegir unos pantalones a cuadros beige de pijama y la sudadera de la universidad a la que fue Tom que por ahora es lo que la hace sentir segura ya que huele a él, cuando sale del cuarto, se encuentra con Tom subiendo, su cara cansada además esta adornada por la preocupación. Teddy se dirigió hacia él, hasta quedar entre sus brazos, sintiéndose en casa y segura.

Tom la llevó hacia la habitación que comparten para que ambos se acomoden en la cama. El silencio es tan contundente que el neurocirujano piensa que su novia estaba dormida.

¿Como esta Amelia? -La voz de la rubia era baja en comparación con otras veces-

Bien, la tensión se controló bien, llamaron a Carina para una eco. Link me ha llamado, esta durmiendo. Mañana la traerá aquí, Miranda os ha dado el día a ambas libres, dada vuestra relación con Owen -Tom estaba siendo muy comedido, era lo que esperaba la rubia, Teddy acaricio su mejilla y hizo su ojos se encontraran- Te quiero Tom -Susurro y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho.

Tom acaricio su pelo pero no dijo nada por lo que Teddy volvió a hablar- Te quiero desde que fui a decirte como me sentía, pero ahí aún no lo sabia. Lo supe cuando dije que te echaría de menos si te ibas, pero luego pensé que tendrías que irte y algún día no volverías. Luego el parto vino y elegí a Owen, pero ya te quería- Tom alzo la cabeza de la contraria de su pecho y la callo con un roce de labios.

Lo sé-El le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la frente- Lo supe desde el primer momento. -Volvió a acaricia su pelo - Ahora necesitas dormir, alguien importante para ti ha muerto y necesitaras mucha fuerza estos días.-Beso su pelo – Prometo estar contigo, mi amor. 

Teddy se quedo dormida entre los brazos de Tom, el cuál termino por arroparla, para salir de la cama, ducharse y ver a los niños dormir. Luego volvió a la cama con Teddy, la cual se abrazó a él como si fuera su salvavidas. Antes de dormirse le susurró un "te quiero" y luego se dispuso a dormir sin saber que esperar ante los dos siguientes días.


	3. Amelia Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia se entera de la muerte de Owen

Amelia Sheperd se despertó desorientada. La cabeza le dolía y las ganas de vomitar eran cada vez mayor. Malditas nauseas matutinas. Salió de la cama intentado no despertar a Link, al llegar al baño y mirarse al espejo la realidad la golpeó, Owen Hunt estaba muerto. Cuando vomito en la taza del wc se preguntó si eran aquello simples nauseas matutinas o todo el día de ayer la seguía revolviendo por dentro. La muerte de Owen la golpeo donde más la preocupaba, en el hijo que llevaba dentro. La historia aquí era que su hijo podía ser hijo de Owen o Link, cuando no tuvo mas remedio que contárselo a Owen, este salió con pruebas de paternidad y que no quería que otro hombre cuidará de su hijo o hija. Aquellos recuerdos le trajeron mas ganas de vomitar, pero simplemente siguió mirándose al espejo. La reacción de Link, el cual aun dormía en su cama, fue todo lo contrarío básicamente dijo que fuera de quien fuera era su hijo, que este bebé, se llevo las manos a su vientre, era de ambos y nada mas importaba. Aquello cabreo a Owen, por supuesto. Aunque lo positivo de aquella mierda de situación fue que tanto ella como Teddy se dieron cuenta de lo poco importantes que era para Owen, porque si, Amelia se lo contó a Link, luego a Teddy y por último a Owen, bien sabía ella que los dos primeros estarían allí para ella, dudo de Teddy en principio pero eran amigas, y Owen, obviamente dramatizaría la situación, jugando a quedarse con ella o con Teddy. 

Se acomodo el pelo recordando como recibió la noticia. Ella y Evelyn habían tenido una buena relación, o al menos eso sentía a día de hoy, sabía que no le perdonaba que no estuviera allí para Owen cuando Megan estaba acostada en una cama de hospital pero Evelyn demostró quererla al apoyarla cuando Betty y Leo aparecieron en su vida y Owen y ella volvieron a intentarlo. La noticia llego entre sollozos, le contó muy poco, solo que hubo un accidente y que Theodora sabía más. Se despidió pidiéndole por favor que no tuviera en cuenta su mala relación con Megan y que asistiera al funeral, que Owen hubiese querido que estuviera allí. 

Cuando la llamada hubo acabado, no recordaba haber soltado una lágrima, simplemente se dejo resbalar por la pared en la que estaba apoyada justamente fuera del quirófano tres, sentí su corazón latir en sus oídos y la respiración le fallaba. El pasillo estaba vació y aunque intento gritar, nada salía de su garganta. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, alguien más había muerto, todos morían, su padre, su hermano, su hijo y ahora Owen, que pasaba si su hijo era de Owen, que le diría a su bebé que jamás conocería a su padre, que era tan mala madre que no quería que fuera de Owen. Aquellos pensamientos eran un remolino en su cabeza haciendo que su mirada se nublara, sentía que iba a desmayarse y probablemente ni Meredith ni Maggie la encontrarían hasta que no terminarán la operación. 

De repente sintió el leve zarandeo de alguien y algo frío contra su frente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Miranda, debía parecer un fantasma porque Miranda estaba gritando para que alguien la ayudará, podía haber aparecido cualquiera pero por supuesto, Link era la opción mas coherente según el universo. Sentía que Link le hablaba porque veía sus labios moverse entre la bruma de sus ojos pero una vez más no oía nada. La llevaron hasta una sala de descanso, donde Miranda la hizo tumbarse. Dos personas mas vinieron, sus hermanas, Maggie y Meredith, Maggie corrió hacía ella intentado escuchar su corazón mientras Miranda media sus niveles de tensión. Meredith por su parte corrió en busca de Carina DeLuca. 

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al mismo sitio que los de los demás ocupantes de la sala, su hijo o hija estaba en peligro por esto, estiro ambas manos, Miranda paró la mano donde la tensión estaba siendo tomada, todos dejaron que la otra fuera hacía su abdomen y entonces si lloró. Lloró porque no podía perder a otro hijo, no podía ni pensar en ello. Link se sentó en el suelo, junto al sofá y empezó a cantar una canción que solía tranquilizar los movimientos del bebé y la hacía dormir a ella misma, con todo el terror del mundo su mirada se encontró con la suya, con sus ojos tiernos, se centro en su voz y aquellos ojos, y luego en su respiración haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara aunque notará aun su corazón desbocado en sus oídos, notó la mano de Link en su cabello, acariciando su cabeza y a Maggie acariciando su abdomen. Al fin notó el aire entrar y salir de su cuerpo sin dificulta, quiso incorporarse, pero Miranda negó y todos la mantuvieron tumbada en el sofá, mucho mas cuando Carina entro, con un ultrasonido. 

Tras la eco, su mayor miedo paso, el bebé estaba perfectamente, como hacía un par de semanas en su última revisión. Aquello hizo que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lagrimas, se incorporó lentamente, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su familia. Miranda se retiro junto a Carina durante unos segundos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien de verás. 

Cuando Miranda volvió ella estaba apoyada contra Meredith y Maggie la abrazada desde el otro lado. Link acariciaba sus rodillas aun sin haber terminado la canción. Cuando terminó la canción, Miranda habló. 

Amelia has tenido un ataque de pánico, tu tensión se ha disparado. Supongo que sabes porque Carina vino -Ella asintió, la tensión alta podía hacerle daño al bebé- 

Miranda guardo silencio mirando a Meredith que fue la siguiente en hablar - ¿Qué ha pasado Amelia? 

Evelyn Hunt me ha llamado, justo después de acabar la operación -Las cuatro persona la miraban esperando algo más- Owen falleció ayer de madrugada. 

El silencio lleno la sala, un médico más de este hospital había muerto, probablemente solo además de que seria una forma horrible. Amelia rompió los pensamientos de todos hablando. -Ella dijo que Theodora lo sabía, Teddy lo sabe y probablemente este mucho peor que yo- Ella intento salir del agarre de las tres personas que la mantenían en el sofá- No puede estar sola, debe estar desolada. 

Miranda fue más rápida que Maggie hablando – Doctor Link, busque a la doctora Altman e informa -Luego miro a Amelia- El bebé está bien Amelia, pero necesitas reposo, es una orden- Sonaba totalmente a no vas a perder a tu bebé como yo lo he hecho y Amelia no pudo mas que dejar ir a Link pidiéndole con la mirada que cuidara de Teddy y volviendo al cálido abrazo de su familia. 

Dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso, encontrando sus mirada en el espejo. Cuando Link volvió de con Teddy la trajo a casa, ambos estuvieron en la cama hasta ahora, por como Link seguía dormido presupuso que no había dormido absolutamente nada. Terminó saliendo del cuarto de baño tirando de la cadena, volviéndose a acostarse en la cama acurrucándose junto a Link mientras buscaba en su móvil el número de Koracick. 

Tecleo un mensaje rápido, que recibió respuesta aun mas rápida. Teddy había dormido toda la noche, ella también. Leo y Allison también. Irían e un par de hora a casa de Koracick y Altman, pero ahora solo se quedo allí mirando a Link dormir y decidió acariciar su pelo como el hizo tiempo ayer para así hacerle saber que estaba con él.


	4. Cristina Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impresiones de Cristina Yang ante la repentina muerte de Owen Hunt.

Cristina Yang se entera de la muerte de Owen Hunt por un mensaje de Meredith Grey en mitad de un trasplante de corazón, eso no le impide seguir, horas después de salir de quirófano ve las cinco llamadas perdidas de Evelyn Hunt, su móvil vuelve a sonar minutos después de responder a Meredith. Su conversación con Evelyn es rápida, la mujer parece bastante mas calmada aunque lleva tres horas en quirófano así que presupone que es porque es a la última a la que le da la noticia, aun así nota tristeza en su voz. Cristina solo dice que intentará estar allí, porque en cierto modo esta a cientos por no decir miles de kilómetros, pero además es porque no quiere volver allí donde todo una vez casi la destruyó, varias veces. Luego habla con Meredith, que la termina por convencer de que vaya al menos a Seattle, que se tome un tiempo libre e incluso para que le explique porque le manda a McWidow aka Hayes. Así que Cristina deja a Shane Ross sustituyéndola porque le ha enseñado tan bien como Teddy la enseñó a ella, y compra un billete solo para estar dos días fuera. Planea quedarse en casa de Meredith y ver como va todo. 

Cuando ya está en el avión no puede dejar de pensar en cuando se fue y en su despedida de Owen, en que bien sabía que lo hacía porque su vida estaba estancada a ir siempre a lo mismo en el Grey-Sloan además de que Owen, por supuesto, aun quería su vida de ensueño, pero darle aquello a Owen la haría a ella renunciar a su carrera. Paseo entre sus contactos casi decidida de avisar a Teddy de que llegaría mañana, porque si, Owen nunca se entero pero Teddy y ella siguieron en contacto desde ¿siempre?. Teddy era su mentora, era la que le dejo hacer las operaciones que hoy la hacían estar donde estuvo. Recordó momentáneamente el momento en el que Mer le dijo que Teddy estaba embarazada de Owen, y luego que volvieron a estar juntos, cualquiera pensaría que hubiera estado celosa, pero fue rabia lo que sintió, aun la sentía cuando lo pensaba, Teddy Altman acabo con Owen Hunt, ella misma vivió aquel momento y como Owen se dedico en los siguientes años a ignorar sus llamadas e incluso a negarse su existencia, pero Owen Hunt siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería. 

Cerró los ojos, intentado dormir, calmar cada una de sus emociones, ella no odiaba a su exmarido, pero Owen no fue bueno para ella, quizás si con ella, la respetaba, no la miraba por encima del hombro, pero cuando realmente estuvo lleno de egoísmo. 

Aquello terminó funcionando, ahora estaba en un taxi camino a casa de Meredith Grey, la había avisado sobre un final de turno y que estaría en la cama cuando llegará, que cogiera el sofá, además de recordarle por quinta vez que sus hijos dormían probablemente. Antes de siquiera plantearse llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando pasar a tres muy dormidos mini Sheperd-Greys, siempre serían pequeños para Cristina Yang. Los saludos fueron rápidos, pero aun mas rápido fueron entrado en le coche de la entrada. Tras ellos salio Maggie Pierce, elegante y despejada, preparada para un nuevo día. 

Pierce -Dijo la asiática. 

Cristina -Dijo con sorpresa- Te esperaba hace una hora. 

Mi vuelo venía con retraso -Se encogió de hombros- ¿Donde están todos? 

Mer arriba -Dijo con facilidad- Link se llevo a Amelia a primera hora a casa de Teddy. Ambas querían pasar el día juntas con los niños. 

Iré con Meredith. Gracias Pierce. -Entro en la casa con su maleta de mano contra el hombro, la cual dejo caer junto al sofá, luego procedió a subir las escaleras como si estuviera en su propia casa. Entró sin llamar al cuarto de Mer, la mujer estaba medio dormida, podía notarlo por su respiración. Sin más se dejo caer a su lado, dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas. 

¿Estás aquí?-Saltó la cirujana de general. 

Desde hace cinco minutos. Zola y Bailey han crecido bastante -Murmuro dejando su cabeza en la almohada mirando el techo-

Mer simplemente asintió ante el comentario de los niños, luego ambas guardaron silencio una al lado de las otra, al final sus brazos se entrelazaron, para darse apoyo- ¿Estás bien ? 

Si. Es Owen. Quiero decir, le quise y me entristece que muriese solo, pero siempre pensé que nos llevaría a algunos por delante e incluso siento que se llevo a muchos por delante antes de caer él. -Suspiro ladeando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Mer- Le agradezco que me diera lo único que siempre he querido, el darme cuenta que mi carrera es lo que me completa. 

Eso ya lo sabias -Dijo Mer con facilidad antes su última frase- Aun pienso que estás en shock, estoy esperando a que llores o empieces a reírte, Cristina. -La cabeza de Cristina se apoyo en el hombre de Mer- 

Se que está muerto, he superado a Owen, he superado la época que viví aquí, lo único que echo de menos es a Karev y tú, puede que un poco a Bailey -Bromeo ante la última parte- ¿Cómo está Amelia? ¿Y Altman? 

Amelia tuvo un cuadro de ansiedad, los resultados de las paternidad del bebé, todo la sobrepaso -Suspiro lentamente- Me asusto, la verdad. Aunque Link se ha encargado. -Cristina asintió mirando al techo mientras la escuchaba- Teddy, bueno Hayes se encargó de Teddy. Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían mas allá del hospital, Koracick ha informado que se ha tomado el día libre -Mer busco la mirada de Cristina- Esta bien, este último año ha sido horrible, como si estuviera escrito por algún tipo de autor que no quiere que seamos felices, a cada paso solo había mas dramas. Me sentí aliviada cuando Amelia y Teddy se pusieron del mismo lado. 

Del lado de quererse -Termino Cristina sonriendo.- ¿Crees que debería de hacerles una visita? 

Amelia dijo que Teddy contaba con que fueras -Crsitina se fue a levantar, solo para que Meredith tirará de ella hacía la cama de nuevo- Más tarde, ahora descansa. 

Cristina Yang sabía que el descansa, era manera de obligarla a desconectar. Se preguntaba si Amelia Sheperd y Teddy Altman realmente estarían tan bien como decía Meredith. Aun así aquello desapareció rápido de su mente, porque Cristina Yang empezó a oír la historia de el italiano y Meredith, luego su nueva relación con Hayes. Meredith Grey se encargo de ponerla al día sobretodo lo importante en su vida y en la de los demás. 

Dos horas después, muchas preguntas contestadas y con las emociones mucho mas controladas, Crsitina Yang se dirigió a casa de Teddy Altman, en el coche junto a Meredith Grey, antes de que esta entrara de nuevo a urgencias, porque los cirujanos nunca descansan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cristina es uno de los personajes mas complejos para escribir de Greys desde mi punto de vista, además se que es corto, pero espero volver pronto con mas.  
> Gracias a quien lo lea.


	5. Beth Wihtman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manera de Beth de enterarse de la muerte de Owen Hunt.

Beth Whitman se entera en la puerta de Evelyn Hunt. Ella y Evelyn nunca perdieron el contacto, así que durante unos segundos se quedo allí, el plato sobre sus manos casi se resbalo, lo estabilizó con una de las manos, solo para llevarse esa misma mano mas tarde a la boca, ella era feliz, ahora tenía una familia, se caso con su primer novio, el único que tuvo antes que Owen y ahora tenían dos hijos, pero toda aquella felicidad no la impidió sollozar tan alto y que las lágrimas se desbordarán de sus ojos. 

Estuvo allí lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron minutos, quien la hizo volver a la realidad fue Nathan Riggs el cual salía de allí de casi malas formas. Sus miradas solo se cruzaron un instante, para que el hombre rodara los ojos, Nathan no era así ella lo sabía, pero Owen siempre solía contarle que además de no gestionar las situaciones, huía. Era gracioso, viniendo de Owen decir que el hombre que había dejado la puerta abierta, desde donde Evelyn se acercaba rápidamente, porque el jamás supo gestionar casi ninguna situación realmente, además de huir hasta de su sombra, pero sobretodo de sus compromisos. 

Evelyn la estaba hablando, pero ella seguía con la mano en la boca, sentía el aire faltar, luego el pastel fue arrebatado de su mano y perdido en algún mueble del recibidor. Evelyn la llevó hasta la sala y la hizo sentarse, el hijo de Megan la miraba desde detrás de Megan Hunt la cual tenía lagrimas en la cara.

Yo...yo..lo siento -La palabras se atragantaron al salir-

Notó que Megan iba a decir algo, pero fue parada por un vaso de agua y los brazos de Evelyn Hunt de manera reconfortantes alrededor de ella. Megan se llevo a su hijo al pequeño jardín tras la casa de Evelyn, mientras la madre de Owen la siguió tranquilizando. Hablándole de sus hijos, intentado que ella dejara de llorar. Evelyn Hunt, una vez perdió un hijo, aquella vez estaba destrozada, pero ahora aunque el llanto estuviera ahí, la tristeza y el dolor, también sentía una necesidad de mantener todo bajo control, Evelyn era la siempre mujer perfecta. 

¿Por qué se ha ido con Nathan? -pregunto Beth tomándose un sorbo de agua fría e intentado para las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos. 

Megan y él, bueno Megan culpa a gente en concreto, Nathan cree que esta loca. -Suspiro mientras con la mano se limpiaba los ojos- Yo solo pienso en que ya viví esto una vez y ahora se siente tan diferente. 

Es el trauma-Dijo Beh, aquello era lo que le decía Owen cada vez que venía de permiso durante su periodo en la guerra, siempre culpaba al trauma que sufría allí de cualquier cosa, de cualquier decisión que tomaba. 

Era mi pequeño -La mujer frente a ella rompió, sin mas la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte, el sentimiento de perdida, Evelyn Hunt lloró mucho tiempo contra su hombro, y ella al principio también lo hizo, porque los recuerdos la inundaron y la obligaron a ver todos los buenos momentos con Owen Hunt, pero hubo un instante mientras una lágrima goteo de su barbilla que recordó el mensaje, recordó cuando lo volvió a ver en el hospital, volvió a que la dejo por nada y huyó, y noto después sus ojos tan secos que la asustó. Aun así siguió acariciando la espalda de Evelyn hasta que esta se calmo. 

Lo siento, Beth -Se limpio la cara, ante lo que Beth negó dándole a entender que estaba allí para ella, porque era cierto, estaba allí por Evelyn, los últimos años solo estaba allí por Evelyn- Dios mio, debo llamar a Teddy incluso debería llamar a Amelia y Cristina. 

La santa trinidad de Owen Hunt en Seattle había sido nombrada, la mujer con la que casi se casa y con las que se caso. Beth Withman había odiado a Teddy Altman una vez, tanto como presupuso que Teddy la odio a ella misma, pero Owen Hunt jugó con ambas, las destrozó a ambas. Solo vio a Teddy una vez, una navidad que Nathan Riggs, Megan Hunt y Owen Hunt la arrastraron hasta casa de Evelyn para que la conociera, además de descubrir que era una mujer, Owen mantuvo Ted como su compañero, vio lo colada que estaba por su prometido, y la odio, pero ya no lo hacía. Luego estaba Cristina, ella misma conoció momentáneamente a Cristina Yang cuando ingresaron a su padre y descubrió que Owen no solo había vuelto sino que además estaba vivo, lo demás lo conocía a través de Evelyn Hunt, la cual siempre estaría sumamente agradecida a Cristina por hacer que su hijo tuviera valentía de decirle que volvió. Y de Amelia solo sabía algún que otro cuchicheo que había dicho Megan pero Evelyn siempre le pedía que le tuviera respeto a Amelia Sheperd. Evelyn Hunt no odiaba a ninguna de aquellas mujeres, las comprendía e incluso estuvo de acuerdo de que echarán a su hijo de sus vidas para ser felices, porque después de Owen Hunt siempre había felicidad, apareció aquello en su mente y de nuevo la asustó. Aquellas mujeres que por una u otra razón pudo odiar o envidiar vivieron como ella las idas y venidas de Owen Hunt, y todas sobrevivieron a él. 

Hazlo con tacto, con las tres. Una vez le quisieron, bueno, le quisimos, así que dolerá. -Evelyn Hunt la miro durante un largo periodo de tiempo, tanto que Teddy contesto, la oyó. Evelyn empezó a hablar con ella, cuando termino hablo con Amelia, a cada vez que lo contaba Evelyn se rompía más. Cristina no lo cogió fue la única que no lo cogió. Ella mientras hizo infusiones para todos los que en aquella casa estaba. Se quedo con Evelyn Hunt hasta que se tranquilizo y entro Megan Hunt. 

Cuando llegó a casa sus hijos corrieron a su encuentro, y los abrazo como nunca, porque las perdidas nos hacen darnos cuenta de lo poco que abrazamos y amamos. Y cuando su marido se encontró con su mirada después de que sus hijos corrieran a la mesa donde la cena estaba servida, noto los ojos rojos, se acerco a ella, rápido tan rápido que casi corrió, y la abrazo. Notó en su oído la pregunta “¿Qué ha pasado?." 

Ella solo lo dejo salir- Owen ha muerto, pero estoy bien, pero esta vez es de verdad – Ambos se miraron un buen rato, solo para darse un beso lento y tierno. Y era cierto estaba bien, su final feliz estaba allí, le apenaba la muerte de Owen Hunt, pero ella no podía cambiar las decisiones que él tomo, Las veces que el huyo. Solo podía disfrutar de su felicidad.


	6. Emma Marling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Marling se entera de la muerte de Owen Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo mas cortito hasta la fecha, pero creo que con Emma no podía extenderme. Los dos próximos capítulos son los del entierro.

Emma Marling fue la última en ser avisada, para sorpresa de nadie fue avisada por Cristina Yang, de las muerte de Owen Hunt. Emma Marling no sintió pena por Owen Hunt, el la dejo sin ninguna explicación, aunque la mismísima Emma siempre pensó que la dejo porque la engaño, probablemente con la misma mujer que la aviso de su muerte, lo cual era cierto para sorpresa de nadie. 

Aquel mensaje le interesaba lo mismo que el anterior que la avisaba de que el tiempo en Seattle variaría en los próximos días, de hecho el cambio del tiempo le pareció mas interesante. ¿Odiaba a Owen Hunt? No, aunque tampoco le importará, parecía vivir en un circulo sin fin, y pobre de la mujer que entrara en aquel circulo sin fin. Ella lo vio, y lo dejo después de enterarse de su matrimonio fallido con Cristina porque de verdad intuía que aquel hombre no estaba preparado para otra relación, pero ni dos meses después vino con la frase de contigo es todo “mas fácil y simple”. Debía haber huido de aquello pero claro, decidió darle una oportunidad, era guapo y apuesto, y tenía debilidad por los imbéciles que juegan con los sentimientos, al menos por aquella época. Solo para que él la dejará tras plantearse lo de vivir juntos. 

Volvió a leer el mensaje de Cristina Yang, “Emma, hace mucho que no hablamos, de hecho jamás hablamos mucho. Solo quería informarte de que Owen ha muerto.” ¿Por qué la avisaba? ¿Era la culpa? ¿O era que quería que ambas estuvieran allí para ver como le enterraban? Lo último era una locura, pero una parte de ella, en su mayoría, pensaba que si iba por aquel entierro era para ver como aquel ataúd era sepultado. ¿Cruel? No tanto como realmente fue él con ella, con Cristina y probablemente con las otras que no conocía, porque había otras, de eso estaba segura. 

Terminó por teclear una respuesta al mensaje de Crsitina -” ¿Hora y sitio del entierro?”-

Dejo el móvil a un lado del escritorio solo para volver a centrar su proyecto sobre neonatología, sabía que Cristina no le contestaría hasta mas tarde, porque no estuvo en contacto con ella, pero todos conocían la trayectoria profesional de Cristina Yang, así que supuso que su avión llegaría tarde y además estaría agotada.


End file.
